1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to skinning of honeycomb bodies and, more particularly, to inspection of skinned honeycomb bodies and control of skinning honeycomb bodies.
2. Discussion of the Background
After-treatment of exhaust gas from internal combustion engines may use catalysts supported on high-surface area substrates and, in the case of diesel engines and some gasoline direct injection engines, a catalyzed filter for the removal of carbon soot particles. Filters and catalyst supports in these applications may be refractory, thermal shock resistant, stable under a range of pO2 conditions, non-reactive with the catalyst system, and offer low resistance to exhaust gas flow. Porous ceramic flow-through honeycomb substrates and wall-flow honeycomb filters (generically referred to herein as honeycomb bodies) may be used in these applications.
Particulate filters and substrates may be difficult to manufacture to external dimensional requirements set by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and the supply chain due to drying and firing shrinkage during manufacturing. Consequently, ceramic cement may be used to form an exterior skin of a honeycomb body which has been machined or “contoured” to a desired dimension. As used herein, the term “honeycomb body” includes single honeycomb monoliths and honeycomb bodies formed by multiple honeycomb segments that are secured together, such as by using a ceramic cement to form a monolith. Ceramic cement may be mixed and applied to a fired, contoured or segmented honeycomb body and the wet skin allowed to dry. The act or process of applying ceramic cement to the exterior of the honeycomb body is referred to herein as “skinning” the honeycomb body. A honeycomb body having skin disposed thereon is referred to herein as a “skinned” honeycomb body.
Once the wet skin on the honeycomb body has dried an inspection of the skin can be conducted requiring labor, cost, and time. When a defect is found it may be too late to correct a skinning process that caused the defect in sequential parts skinned in the same production run. The defects may be corrected requiring additional labor, time, and cost, or the production run may have to be scrapped if the defects are not repairable causing lost production and manufacturing inefficiencies.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.